Leland White
'''Leland White' is the antagonist of Heavy Rain Chronicles: Episode One - The Taxidermist. Madison Paige investigates him two years before the events of Heavy Rain as a suspect of the Origami Killer. After Madison arrives at his house only to discover he is not home, she sneaks into his house. Madison later discovers he is a psychopath who brutally murders women and stuffs them as trophies. Shortly after, he returns home in a white pick-up truck. The Taxidermist After he arrives home, he watches TV, uses a saw on the woman in the bathroom, and checks on the stuffed women in his bedroom. However, should Madison cause the floorboards to creak upstairs, or otherwise make too much noise, Leland will be alerted of her presence. He will then begin searching upstairs for Madison. Should Madison be spotted or discovered by Leland, a chase begins. Button prompts will be used to avoid Leland's attacks and to manoeuvre around the house. After Madison enters the garage, she can choose to open the door and run for her bike (or use the chainsaw to kill Leland) and escape and Leland will stand there for a few seconds then go back into his house. This will result in the "The End Of a Nightmare" ending. Madison may also call Sam using the phone in Leland's mother's room and tell him to send the police to Leland's house. Surviving or hiding until the police arrive will result in the "The End Of Anguish" ending. Dying before the police arrive will result in the "Sacrificed In The Name Of Truth" ending. Escaping without being noticed by Leland will result in the "In The Middle Of The Horror" ending. Dying without contacting Sam will result in the "Where is Madison Paige?" ending. Trivia *Sam Douglas, who voiced Leland also starred as Scott Shelby in the original Heavy Rain *Leland's face has been changed in the The Taxidermist DLC. Originally, his face had a slight resemblance to Scott Shelby's. *Leland may have been to some extent based on real-life serial killer Ed Gein, both in pathology and apparent relationship to their mothers. Leland's house, the state of his mother's room (and the amount of dust inside it) and the fact that he closed up his business two years prior to The Taxidermist suggests that him doing so and beginning his serial killing were both triggered by his mother's death. While Gein would exhume and later kill women and use their skin for various household items and a "woman suit," Leland would kill women and stuff their bodies and keep them in the house. The fact that one of the bodies was apparently naked and placed in a bed suggests that he also engaged in necrophilia, something which Gein was accused of doing. *Leland owns what appears to be a White Chevrolet Silverado truck which appears in the part of the chapter "Leland is back" *Sam doesn't mention why Leland is a suspect. * Leland is 6'2" *Leland also has many similarities to Scott Shelby. * Both are serial killers. * Both are very tall men with Leland being 6'2" and Shelby being 6'5". * Both are overweight. * Both can kill Madison (Determinant). * Both are in their 40's. * They also share the same voice actor. * Both of them claim up to six or more lives in their killings. * Both have their own signature weapons, Leland has a Bowie Knife and Scott uses his black Beretta 90two. * Both of them are main antagonists in each story. Murders commited *Six unnamed women *Madison Paige (possible in alternate timeline) it:Leland White White, Leland White, Leland White, Leland White, Leland White, Leland White, Leland